


photograph

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, kiss, photograph, yeonbin happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a yeonbin oneshot where yeonbin relive memories that they found in photographs and find new things about each other too.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship, yeonsoob, 연빈, 연숩
Kudos: 17





	photograph

“Hey look at this!” Yeonjun said. It was a photograph of Soobin in Jeju, taken from years ago. He looked very tiny, compared to his height now. 

“Wasn’t this Seonimgyo Bridge?” Yeonjun asked.

“Oh wait, how did you know?” Soobin looked up and smiled. Yeonjun pulled a photograph out of his own box and compared it to Soobin’s.

It was taken in the same location, in the same area. Something stirred in Yeonjun’s mind, a distant memory, he knew it was real.

“Soobin…”

“Yeah?”

“When did you go to Jeju?” Soobin racked his brains for the answers.

“Ah! When I was around 7!” Soobin said. “Why?”

Yeonjun thought of how old he was. He scanned the photograph again and sure enough, he had found his answer.

“Soobin, do you see that figure?” Yeonjun asked. He pointed at a somewhat tall figure behind himself. He then pointed at Soobin’s clothes in the picture. Finally the dots had connected.

“That was you?” Soobin was surprised. “I do remember some kid who kept looking at me… that was you?”

Yeonjun’s lips tugged into a smile. “Maybe fate did bring us together.”

Soobin pushed him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How? I didn’t know!” He said.

Soobin and Yeonjun shared a kiss. They both framed those photos and put them on their bedside table. From then on, they were sure that they were meant to be together. 


End file.
